Seto's Dirty Trick
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi has the hiccups and Seto plays a dirty trick on him to freak him out. Successfully doing so Yugi goes in search of Yami to help him. This is a one-shot. Revised March 11, 2012


Inu: Evil grin "hehe…."

Yugi: "Oh no!"

Heba: "what's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi: Points at Inu "She's got an evil idea!"

Heba: "well Inu tell us what it is?"

Inu: smirks "Hiccups."

Heba and Yugi: "Hu?"

Inu: Hands them the story.

Summary

Yugi has the hiccups and Seto plays a dirty trick on him to freak him out. Successfully doing so Yugi goes in search of Yami to help him. This is a one-shot

Yugi: "You're so mean to me!"

Parings

YamixYugi

HebaxAtemu

SetoxJoey

Mentions of MarikxMalik BakuraxRyou

Disclaimers

Heba: "InuVampireChan owns nothing but the bunnies."

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Hiccupping_

* * *

><p><em>Revised March 11, 2012<em>

_Inu: "I added and changed things hope you like it better this way I do!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Hiccups<span>_

Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Heba, Seto and Joey were sitting under the Sakura tree for lunch.

"Heba where are the other's" Yugi asked his twin brother.

Heba Moto Yugi Moto's twin brother they are completely Identical except Heba has his mothers tan Egyptian looks and Yugi has his father's pale Japanese looks. Yugi and Heba are like Yin and Yang Yugi is calm, quiet and non-violent Heba is loud, gets angry rather easily and violent but only when he has to be. Both boys are rather short barely 5 feet.

Heba looked up from book he was reading on his boyfriend Atemu Sennen's lap. "At Yami's locker they should be here in like 15 minuets."

The Sennen's are twin brothers Atemu and Yami Sennen Seto Kaiba's cousins they are 5 inches taller than Yugi and Heba the twins are Identical except like Yugi and Heba Yami is pale and Atemu is tan.

"That damn boyfriend of mine better Hurry up." Malik said.

"I hope Marik and Bakura are not causing mischief again." Ryou said.

Ryou Bakura Is dating Bakura Ryou, the fact there names is so alike is not the only creepy thing, they could pass as twins if Bakura's hair was less spiky. Bakura and Ryou have been dating since freshman year and they are currently in their junior year. It's not a shock that they have been together for three years there virtually soul mates. Ryou keeps Bakura in line and Bakura gets Ryou riled up because he finds it, 'funny and hot' when Ryou's mad, his exact words.

Malik Ishtar is dating the Marik Ishtar, Their last names may be the same but they are not related. People had a hard time believing them at first because they could also be past as twins. But the difference is that Marik's hair is spiked up and points in all directions while Malik's hair is less spiky and down until it reached his shoulder blade. They already announced that they were not related because it was causing a huge commotion at school. Ironically, that's what brought them together. According to Marik, during all of the commotions, he decided to go and check out his so called 'twin' and when he saw Malik, he fell in love at first sight. Somewhere along the line, Marik asked Malik out and they have been together since and this also all happened in their freshman year.

"Remember the one time the two purposely messed up and experiment in chemistry to blow the lab up." Atemu said.

"Ugh don't remind us." Ryou and Malik groaned.

Heba, Atemu and Joey who was sitting in Seto's lap laughed.

Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba corporations the biggest gaming company next to industrial illusions. Seto has been dating Joey Wheeler for 6 months now.

_Hiccup. _

Everyone turned to Yugi.

Yugi blushed and _Hiccup. _

And now everyone was dying of laughter.

Seto smirked he got a devious idea and moved Joey off his lap to Google something on his computer.

"You know Yugi if you Hiccup to 100 you die." Seto stated and everyone turned to him.

"That's only an urban legend Seto it's not true." Joey said.

"Oh really what's this then." Seto said turning his Laptop to them…

_(A/N Inu: "The following is not true I made it up")_

_Saruwatari Chiaki Died February 16 1898_

_At a play in Kanagawa Ms. Saruwatari apparently got the hiccups after the 100__th__ hiccup it was said that she suddenly got a heart attack and died before anyone had time to call the hospital. This is where the urban legend began. There have been no other records of people dying sense then._

"See Seto no other accounts have been found." Ryou said.

"Well will know if it's real or not soon Yugi's on hiccup number 56." Malik said.

Everyone turned to him "You've been counting?" they said.

He nodded and Yugi was now freaking out _Hiccup 60._

"Maybe all _Hiccup 61 _go get some_ Hiccup 62 _water." Yugi said and ran off.

Everyone turned to Seto "Why did you do that?" Heba asked.

He smirked "to see what would happen between our love sick couple."

Everyone has known Yugi loves Yami and Yami Loves Yugi except each other.

"I only showed him the facts what he does with it is his choice." Seto said and everyone nodded.

~Yugi currently freaked out on _Hiccup 80_~

Still at the drinking fountain trying to calm down. 'Relax Yugi it's only a Urban legendthere's nothing to be afraid of.' He thought till _Hiccup 81._ Yugi drank more water and held his breath nothing seemed to be working. 'What do I do what do I do.' Now he started to panic _Hiccup 83. '_I'm so dead!' he screamed in his head.

Yugi ran to the nurse's office hiccupping the whole way there and threw the door open "Dr. Cassie" He hiccupped.

She turned to him in her chair by her desk "Yes Yugi what is it?"

"What's the _Hiccup 88_ cure for _Hiccup 89_ Hiccups?" He attempted to ask.

"I'm sorry Yugi but there isn't one Hiccups are basically sudden and involuntary contractions of the muscles in the diaphragm, the only thing I can tell you are just common home remedies you should already know." she took out a book and read …

Healing Hiccup Breath

Sit in a chair with your head in your lap. Breathe slowly through your mouth and slowly count to 20.

**Drinking water **

Get a glass of water and drink it upside down.

If All Else Fails, Try Hiccupping

Just wait it out they normally go away.

Yugi however stopped listening when she said there is no cure and he was currently panicking on hiccup 93.

'Yami I have to find Yami maybe he will know what to do!' He thought and took off to Yami's locker who was standing in front of it with Bakura and Malik.

"YA-_hiccup 95_-MI!" Yugi yelled as he skidded to a stop near him.

Yami turned to see a panic Yugi and was instantly alarmed "Aibou what's wrong!"

"Hiccups can't stop _Hiccup 96_ help please" He bagged and Marik and Bakura were dying of laugher.

"That's what your panicked about you won't die shrimp!" Bakura chocked out between laughs.

"But Seto _Hiccup 97_ had proof and said _Hiccup 98 _I would Yami Help!" Yugi bagged now crying and freaked out.

Yami no longer listening to Marik and Bakura trying to convince a crying Yugi that he won't die. Walked to Yugi took his chin in his hand, tilted his head up and as Yugi hiccupped for the 99th time, connecter their lips. He ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip who gasped allowing him to slip is tongue in and battle Yugi's. Yami won and explored Yugi's mouth but reluctantly let go when Yugi… fainted.

"Well he did stop." Yami said and Marik and Bakura were once again dying of laughter.

'I should probably tell Aibou when he wakes up I love he he's going to be confused' thought as he picked up Yugi bridal style and took him to the nurse.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Ha-ha he made it just in time good work Yami"<p>

Yami: sigh "I do try"

Yugi: Blush "review please"


End file.
